Jugare Sucio
by Jane Alex Gold
Summary: Es que había cambiado con el paso de los años. La cara del niño sonrojado que le decía te amo con toda la sinceridad que podía su corazón fue remplazada con el rostro de un joven ligeramente pálido con cierta mueca de molestia que resaltaban sus ojeras. Aunque eso no le quitara lo guapo con esa con esa cara de chico rebelde pero de buen corazón. Advertencia: Incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en fanfiction y quería dar mi primera impresión con este pequeño trabajo que hice de Watamote. No soy fanática del incesto pero estos dos me llamaron la atención desde que empecé a leer el manga y cuando leí el capitulo 48 me entro el gusanito de escribir.

Les agradecería de todo corazón que me dieran sus opiniones.

Sin más, les dejo el one-shot.

* * *

**LAMENTO 48: YA QUE NO SOY POPULAR, JUGARE SUCIO**

**¡Al fin se había desecho de esa maldita de gafas! Es que pedirle que su hermano le mostrara su pene… ¡Esa perra ya tiene su merecido!**

**Eso es lo que pensaba Tomoko al dirigirse a la enfermería con su hermano mientras esta mascullaba uno que otro tonta el cual ella ignoraba.**

**Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba ella le había pedido lo mismo a Tomoki aunque él le respondió con un firme jodete le picaba la curiosidad. Al principio era por fines científicos, con toda la humillación del mundo tenía que admitir que nunca en su vida había visto un pene, ella la reina de los juegos de citas, la devoradora de mangas y animes, la chica que tenía 50 años de experiencias con chicos ¡nunca había visto un pene! Lamentablemente su visión de un hombre desnudo no pasaba de los abdominales. Esas malditas clasificaciones de edades, ya vería todos los que quisiera cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Esa parte de los hombres no puede ser tan, tan… científica. Aborrecía la idea de que fuesen como los que salen en su libro de biología, con esas minúsculas letras que decían el nombre de cada parte de la anatomía masculina. Esa imágenes en en vez de producirle excitación le daban nauseas.**

**Pero… su hermano, alzo su mirada a él.**

**Es que había cambiado con el paso de los años. La cara del niño sonrojado que le decía te amo con toda la sinceridad que podía su corazón fue remplazada con el rostro de un joven ligeramente pálido con cierta mueca de molestia que resaltaban sus ojeras producto de los gritos de su hermana que no lo dejaban dormir. **

**Aunque eso no le quitara lo guapo con esa con esa cara de chico rebelde pero de buen corazón tipo Rin.**

**¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Era el idiota de su hermano por favor! El mismo cretino de siempre que se cree el novio de la protagonista de manga shojo que ayuda en el hogar y juega futbol!**

**Futbol. Al pensar esa palabra no pudo contemplar su cuerpo.**

**Su espalda se había vuelto más ancha, sus hombros más musculosos y sus brazos más fuertes como comprobaba al ver que su hermano le agarraba con firmeza el brazo pero sin lastimarla mientras la arrastraba a la enfermería.**

**Si así son sus 2 brazos ¿cómo será el tercero?**

**Mierda. De verdad era una pervertida. Pensaba la pequeña otaku.**

**-¿Qué me miras, tonta?-Esa pregunta la regreso a la realidad ¿Cuando la enfermera me empezó a examinar la nariz?**

**De verdad es idiota. Pensaba al explicarle a la enfermera la razón de la herida de su hermana. Para él simplemente ella salió corriendo como una estúpida a su encuentro por la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa ocasionando que le pegara sin querer en la nariz.**

**¿Qué iba a pensar él que todo era un plan muy elaborado pero como siempre con resultados catastróficos de su hermana, sólo porque una "amiga de la infancia" de ella quería quitarle a su hermano? Tal vez la pobre chica no dijo pene, tal vez la loca y bizarra imaginación de Tomoko entendió mal el "pretendiente" pero ciertamente sus intereses eran amorosos. Cosa que ella no iba a permitir, mandándole un mensaje a su hermano para que fuera a la biblioteca a buscar el almuerzo que ella le robo y así se pusiera cariñosa con él delante de gafas, tenía que aprender esa mierdecilla de Komiyama Kotomi, alías gafas, que su hermano era de ella ¡De nadie más!**

**-No es de tu interés tonto hermano menor- Respondió cerrando los ojos con orgullo aprovechando que la enfermera no los podía escuchar al buscar unos algodones en la otra habitación. **

**-Como sea, mira ¿Qué querías? Al final fui a la biblioteca y no me dijiste nada ¿Es que ahora secuestras almuerzos para romperte la nariz y así no irte a clase? De verdad tienes problemas-**

**-¡Cállate! Eso es información clasificada pequeño saltamontes, sólo quiero que sepas que me debes una-Respondió con una sonrisa.**

**En una situación normal le hubiera respondido con un idiota pero no pudo objetar nada al ver esa sonrisa honesta y esos ojos tan llenos de vida que ponía su hermana, esos ojos que lo miraban con cierta emoción. Como extrañaba esa mirada. Esa miraba que era sólo para él cuando eran pequeños ¿En qué momento el anime y el manga se lo robaron? Como odiaba esa basura, un maldito dibujo 2D le quito a su preciado primer amor.**

**¡¿Amor?! Ese video le estaba afectando la cabeza y pensar en dicho video desde ese día de verano no le hacía ningún bien. Menos ver intensamente a su hermana jugando con los fuegos artificiales y pensar en esa propuesta de matrimonio.**

**¡Qué tontería! Matrimonio ¡Esa inútil ni limpiaba su cuarto! pero el beso… Esa idea ya no le parecía tan descabellada. Menos ahora ya no tenía que subir la mirada a sus labios.**

**Cuando terminaron de pararle el sangrado a su hermana pensó que tal vez lo intentaría un día de estos, tal vez esa noche cuando ponga una cara de molestia para fingir su emoción al tenerla tal cerca para cambiarle sus vendajes como dijo la enfermera. Tal vez Tomoko podría ser una bruta para primeros auxilios pero el no, ¿no hace ningún mal en sacarle provecho a ese conocimiento, no?**

**Tal vez era jugar sucio sin embargo… Cuando se aleje de esa malditas pantallas con chicos desnudos y sólo le dedicada esa mirada a él en su cuarto, por fin lo podría lograr.**

* * *

**Algún alma piadosa que me deje un review ¡Vamos que soy nueva y me gustaría su opinión! Ya sea la ortografía, la letra, la historia ¡En fin! sólo quiero mejorar. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomoko era una chica extraña definitivamente. Distraída se podría decir. Su hermano decía que era idiota.**

**Cuando rogaba un acto de bondad ignoraba el que tenía en sus narices. Deseando que alguien fuera amable con ella, mientras usaba el nuevo paraguas que le regalo un joven ese día de lluvia. Y cuando pensaba que alguien era amoroso con ella, no notaba que era una simple tarea de la clase de arte para el otro alumno. En su fuero interno decía cuanta grosería conocía a quien le quitaba su silla, pero cuando está le decía si le molestaba, Tomoko, con voz tan baja que podía competir contra la de un ratón, decía:**

-N-n-no hay p-problema- Siempre con la cabeza baja

**Era como si su cerebro funcionara al revés.**

**Pues con los actos subidos de tono era igual. Hasta pensó que la estaban violando en el tren en plena luz del día, siendo en realidad una naginata (****arma**** de asta usada por los ****samuráis****) de una de chica que se le había enredado en la larga falda de Tomoko, cuando el tren se sacudía. Y en los momentos que era necesario pensar con lujuria, ella encontraba la situación con normalidad, hasta con cierta inocencia**.

Esa tarde, Tomoko regreso temprano a casa por mandados de la enfermera, para alegría de la herida. Estaba de lo más entusiasta en ver un anime de chicos sin camisa. Preferiblemente de deportes. Y que tuvieran el pelo negro.

Eso no tenía nada que ver con su hermano. No. Claro que no. Sólo quería ver a ese tal Free! que estaba de moda.

Tomoki por su parte si llego cuando se oculto el sol. Se había pasado la tarde entrenando con su equipo de futbol porque se acercaba el torneo regional. El chico lucia distraído en el partido de entrenamiento y había fallado más de una vez un penalti ¡ÉL! ¡Tomoki Kuroki! El mejor jugador del equipo.

- Tal vez este enamorado de alguna de esas chicas que vienen a los partidos y por eso no presta atención- dijo eso último uno de los amigos de Tomoki con tono de broma.

Recordaba esas palabras a la hora de cenar mientras miraba disimuladamente a su hermana.

Notaba que ella lucia su característico sonrojo de estar fantaseando, cosa que pasaba después de ver un nuevo anime. Un nuevo anime de chicos sin mucha ropa.

Mierda. Esa idiota.

-Cuando termines de comer, voy a cambiarte los vendajes- dijo mirando a Tomoko con cierta ternura y compasión su mamá.

-Si- murmuro Tomoko maldiciendo mentalmente a su mamá por sacarla de su paraíso personal.

Tomoki en quería intervenir y decir "Si quieres lo hago yo" pero no quería escucharse tan directo, no iba con su personalidad y levantaría sospechas.

-Pero cariño ya va a empezar la película que quería ver contigo desde hace meses- respondió de pronto el jefe de la familia.

-Es que tengo que atender a Tomoki - Respondió con demasiada rapidez la mujer, mientras formaba una peculiar sonrisa nerviosa que heredo la primogénita.

No la quiere ver. Pensaron los dos menores en ese momento.

-O vamos quiero compartirla contigo, además Tomoki puede hacerlo, ya nos puede ayudar con esas cosas.

Con cierto fastidio y desinterés en la voz Tomoki respondió un seco- Esta bien, puedo hacerlo-

Al no ver argumento válido para escapar de la película, la mujer resignadamente acepto la propuesta de su marido mientras le decía a su hijo donde estaba lo necesario para cambiarle los vendajes. Al joven se le había escapado una media sonrisa de victoria mientras agradecía mentalmente a su padre y sus fetiches de películas de vaqueros en blanco y negro.

Tomoko se levanto al terminar de comer para lavar su plato rápidamente, por ordenes de su mamá claro, y dirigirse a su cuarto para ver como Haruna Nanase exhibía sus pectorales. Tomoki en cambio se tardo su tiempo. Con calma se levanto, se dirigió al fregadero, pasaba la esponja por su plato, cerro el chorro de agua, busco las vendas, el algodón… En fin, tardo lo suyo ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Dios, Haru ¡¿Por qué no te quitas ese endemoniado traje de baño?! ¡¿No ves que TODOS esperamos eso?!-pensaba cierta otaku, notoriamente sonrojada y con babas en la boca.

¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor? ¡Esa maldita mierda de aire acondicionado se viene a dañar a buena hora! Y ese jodido ventilador ¡No hace un coño! Sólo ese endemoniado sonido ¡Eso es obra de esta maldita economía para que sigamos comprando aires acondicionados jodidos para que se nos a dañen y luego comprar OTRO aire acondicionado de mierda!

Si. Eso pensaba esta linda otaku, mientras se desabotonaba unos tres botones de su camisa y se daba aires con la otra mano.

En ese estado la encontró su hermano. Sentada en la silla de su escritorio, sudando como cerda y haciendo caras raras mientras veía unos dibujos de torsos de hombre.

-Idiota, apaga esa máquina que te voy a cambiar los vendajes-

-Kyaaaaaaaaa- pego un grito la chica, se le había olvidado completamente de su nariz, menos se acordaba de cambiarse los vendajes- ¡ ¿Qué no sabes que es tocar la puesta?! Y esa voz de ultra tumba… ¡Das miedo!

-Cállate y quédate quieta, tonta.

La chica le hizo caso y acerco su silla a él para que la terminara de curar, quería ver a esos nadadores con los cuerpos de dioses griegos cuando antes.

Tomoki empezó a quitarle el viejo vendaje con suma delicadez y precisión con cara concentrada. Era como un doctor que había hecho eso cientos de veces antes.

Vaya se ve más atractivo de cerca, es en cierta manera más guapo que Haru. Pensaba Tomoko mientras recordaba lo ocurrido esa mañana aumentando notoriamente su sonrojo.

-Ya esta- dijo con la voz fría, mientras miraba su celular como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo-

-¿¡Ya?! ¿Y la crema? ¿Y-Y-Y el algodón?- ¿En qué momento el mundo se le fue a ella?- ¿Y porque tan serio? ¡Presta atención a tu hermana mayor en vez de ese celular!

-No es problema tuyo.- volteo la cara a la computadora- Dime ¿Por qué te gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo con los animes?-

-¿Qué? Por Dios, Buda, Jehová, Goku y todos los dioses habidos y por haber ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡El anime es vida! ¡Es amor! ¡Si antes hasta TÚ lo veías conmigo!

-Me di cuenta que son una mierda, tal vez por eso yo si tenga amigos… No.- Añado con esa inusual frialdad mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo- Por eso yo puedo hablar en público a diferencia tuya-dijo sin rastros de sentimientos.

Ouch. Eso le dolió. Le dolió mucho y, sobre todo, enfureció.

Nunca hay que insultar el anime delante de un otaku. Menos si ese otaku es Tomoko Kuroki.

-T-t-t-tu ¿Q-qué dijiste?- Se le oía la voz entre cortada, sólo hablaba así con él cuando se ponía a llorar. Arrepintiéndose en el acto de lo que dijo. Iba a disculparse, de verdad que si, hasta que su hermana alzo la mirada con un brillo asesino- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- dijo al momento de tirársele como una fiera salvaje.

Tomoki reacciono al cuarto mordisco. Es que nunca había visto la faceta furiosa de su hermana, al menos no contra él. Ver a la chica solitaria, con el tono de voz más bajo del mundo rasguñarle y decirle mil insultos no es algo que se ve todos los días. Le agarro de las muñecas y como pudo la derribo poniéndola semi acostada, por caer encima de un cojín, dominando la situación.

Sólo se escuchaba el ventilador y sus respiraciones aceleradas con uno que otro jadeo.

Hacía calor, mucho calor, pero no era del desagradable, era de otro tipo que no conocían.

Tomoko sentía que su cara era un tomate. Ver el pecho marcado de Tomoki, que se le translucía por el sudor… Esos bien formados abdominales… Sus brazos fuertes… ¡Esta vista no tenía comparación con la de esta mañana! Y su cara… ¿Por qué se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy con su pelo pegado en la cara? Pero sus ojos oscuros la atraían más que nada, la miraban con cariño junto con algo más que no supo identificar.

Mierda en que he metido yo. Pensaba el joven al ver a Tomoko debajo de él, con su característico pelo revuelto, sonrojada y bañada en sudor. Todo junto con esa mirada que tanto le gustaba a él. Trago en seco. Mejor quitar la vista de su cara

Noto que el pecho de Tomoko subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez. Espera… ¿Su pecho?

Lo vio. En ese preciso instante lo vio. Ese lindo sostén blanco con encajes en rosa que compró Tomoko con Yuu para sentirse bonita. Tal vez destrozó la prenda interior baja, pero el sostén lo conservo para subirse ánimos. Si antes sentía su corazón rápido, ahora estaba que salía de su pecho.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, eran como dos imanes buscando su polo opuesto. Sus corazones estaban acelerados, era el momento, ese ansiado momento que esperaba Tomoki hasta que…

Oye, quítate el celular - dijo Tomoko sintiendo algo duro a la altura del bolsillo de su hermano y a la altura del vientre de ella- que me está haciendo daño- eso último lo dijo dando unos golpecitos con la punta de los dedos al supuesto celular.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Tomoko, su hermano salió del cuarto con la cara tapado por su pelo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Pasaría algún tiempo para que Tomoko, recordando el asunto, pensara que tal vez no era el celular de Tomoki lo que había sentido después de todo.

**Idiota. Si, esa palabra la describía mejor en ese momento.**

Tomoko esa noche se acostó temprano prometiéndose que dejaría de ver animes con chicos en paños menores. No lo necesitaba.

Por otra parte, a pesar de que su hermana no lloro, grito ni dijo su usual monologo que no lo dejaban dormir, Tomoki no durmió en toda la noche.

-Tomoko, eres una verdadera idiota. - murmuro él con molestia por decima vez esa noche, mientras daba vuelta en su cama. Intentaría besarla otro día, pero hoy sentía había perdido el mundial de futbol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente! Muchas gracias por subir los reviews, son muy adictivos. Estoy pensando graduarme en letras con especialidad en literatura kawaii xD ok, no. Pero estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia :D Espero que la disfruten igual que yo al momento de escribirla.**

**Tal vez es un poco tarde y obvio pero bueno:**

**Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece, sólo escribí esta mera obra de ficción para entretenerme.**

* * *

**Tomoki era un muchacho competitivo. En otras palabras, odiaba perder.**

**Esta característica fue suavizándola con el pasar de los años, pero todavía se veían destellos de este rasgo. Cuando un amigo le ganaba en los videojuegos, este también se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte del moreno por unos segundos, hasta pensaban que lo habían imaginado. En los estudios ya no le dolía ser el tercero de su clase, pero siempre y cuando no bajaba de ese puesto. Una vez un chico saco mas nota que él en un examen de matemática, quitándole su puesto a Tomoki; el pobre chico no pudo aguantar esa mirada gélida por dos días reprobando el siguiente examen. Pero más que todo en el futbol. Él era el rey. Por eso, al no poder meterle un gol al nuevo de Osaka, le ponía fuera de quicio.**

**Hablaron sus compañeros de que otro tomara su lugar en las regionales, mientras se le pasaba su mala racha.**

**No iba a permitir que alguien más tomara su lugar.**

Ese sábado por la mañana, Tomoko estaba terminando de desayunar su cereal cuando su progenitora bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierta un sábado a las 7:00 am? -pregunto la estupefacta mujer.

-Solo me acosté temprano. -dijo un poco avergonzada la menor al ver su mamá a si de impresionada.

-¡Pues me alegra mucho! No es sano que te acuestes tan tarde, además así compartirás más con nosotros y tus amigos. -respondió con una sonrisa.

Su madre le acababa de arruinar la mañana sin darse cuenta.

-Me voy a mi cuarto -dijo dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

-¡No! Ya que estas parada, ayúdame entregándole a Ai la olla que me presto para ser la sopa del otro día. -al ver la cara de fastidio de su hija añadió– Sino, me puedes ayudar en la casa. Hay que barrer los cuartos, limpiar los vidrios, sacudir los adornos, lavar los platos, sacar la basura, aspirar las alfombras, hacer el almuerzo, cambiar las sábanas, atender al señor que arreglara el air…

-¡Yo se lo doy! -grito una roja Tomoko, quitándole la olla de las manos, mientras salía disparada como una bala fuera de la casa.

No pudo evitar suspirar la mujer.

-Dios mío, mamá ahora te entiendo -menciono para sí misma la mujer mientras se perdía entre viejos recuerdos.

Ahora tengo que entregarle esto a una vieja gruñona. Pensaba Tomoko al recordar a la mujer. Hay que ver la gente que mamá conoce del club de tejido. Y vive lejísimos, es que hasta tengo que tomar el tren y tan temprano. Emitió una clase de gruñido.

Vaya, ni siquiera pude ver a Tomoki. Un segundo ¿Verlo? ¡Lo veo todos los malditos días! ¿En que estas pensando Tomoko? Aunque, anoche fue extraño, el estaba más guapo de lo usual y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta. Es como si hubiera pasado algo, pero… ¿Qué paso? Ó… ¿Qué no paso? ¡Agg! ¡Todavía me acuerdo de ese estúpido teléfono del demonio! ¡Mi cabeza! Seguro que a Mikasa no le hubiera pasado esto. Desearía poder ser ella ¡Podría matar titanes! ¡Así sería muy popular!

La gran imaginación de Tomoko hacia de las suyas nuevamente, caminando sin pensar, llegando a la casa de la señora Ai Koizumi.

Es más cerca de lo que recordaba, pensó al presionar el timbre.

-¿Si? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -dijo la amable voz.

Tomoko quería morirse allí mismo.

¡Es el chico guapo de la otra vez! ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué no existen los titanes?! ¡Tráguenme de una vez! Aunque, pensó con la mente más fría, tal vez no me reconozca o mejor aún, ni se acuerde del incidente.

-Mmmm. -murmuro el joven acercándose un poco a ella- Yo te he visto antes.

-N-n-no, y-y-yo tengo una c-c-cara muy común. -si no la tuviera cerca, seguro que no la hubiera escuchado.

-Ah, eres la chica de la biblioteca-dijo con satisfacción al poder acordarse. Pasaron 5 segundos cuando él se acordó de todo lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

-Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece? -era la misma persona, pero la voz amable cambio por una nerviosa.

E-e-e-esto, y-y-y-yo… ¡Ten! -alzando la voz le mostraba la olla mientras las piernas le temblaban. Que subiera el tono de voz era grave, nada más hacia eso en público cuando sentía que estaba en un gran lío, como cierta vez que paso en el tren.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una olla que le envía mi mamá a la señora Koizumi -ya con más confianza en la voz al recordar que el chico tenía novia.

-¡Cierto! Mi mamá me dijo que se la entregarían hoy. Muchas gracias. -ya hablando con su tono de voz normal, olvidando el asunto.

-No hay de qué. -dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Nos vemos, Tomoko-chan -escucho Tomoko, momentos antes de que cerrara la puerta el muchacho.

Paso caminando unas 3 casas en silencio, cuando estallo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Se acuerda de mi nombre!

Tal vez no sea tan malo esto de pararse temprano. Divago la pequeña chica al caminar con una ligera sonrisa y con un lindo tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Ya llegue-dijo Tomoko, mientras colocaba sus zapatos junto a los demás zapatos de los residentes de la casa.

-¿Ya llegaste? ¿Le entregaste la olla a la señora Koizumi? -pregunto la ama de casa desde la cocina.

-No, pero se la entregue a su hijo -dijo con una media sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

-¡Qué bueno! Él es un gran chico, siempre saca buenas notas y ayuda a su mamá en la casa. -dijo encantada la señora- No como mis hijos. -diciendo lo último con tristeza mezclado con rabia.

-No digas eso mamá, por lo menos Tomoki no es así. -menciono con una ligera envidia.

-Sí, pero últimamente está sacando bajas notas y no asea su cuarto ¡Ahora también se acuesta tarde! Mira que sigue dormido, es como si cambiaran de lugar mis hijos.

-¿Sigue dormido?

-Sí, le dio insomnio. Pensé que a ti te costaría dormir por el aire dañado, no a tu hermano. Hablando de eso, ya lo repararon, aunque tengo ganas de dañarlo para que te acuestes temprano. -dijo riéndose bajo- Tomoko ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo roja. -agrego preocupada.

-No es nada mamá. -no podía evitar sonrojarse al escuchar del aire anteriormente dañado-Estaré arriba.

-¿Podrías despertar a Tomoki ya que vas a subir? Ya van a ser las 12.

-¿No podrías hacerlo tú? -pregunto nerviosa, no queriendo tener un encuentro con él.

-¿No podrías terminar de cocinar tú? -le respondió con amargura su mamá.

Al momento de acercarse al cuarto del muchacho su corazón salió disparado.

¡Incluso después de ver a ese chico guapo mi cuerpo sigue reaccionando así! ¡¿Qué me hiciste Tomoki?! ¡Yo no era así! Especialmente antes de anoche ¿Es que activo una técnica de ilusión que me tiene así? Mejor toco la puerta, no vaya hacer que me siga hipnotizando.

Toc, toc.

Nada.

Toc, toc, toc.

Nada.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Nada.

¡AHHHH TOMOKI DESPIERTA! -grito la impaciente Tomoko cuando abría la puerta con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! -fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre chico antes de caer de la cama por la impresión.

-¡Ser un personaje perezoso no te luce! ¡Esos es de héroes shonen! ¡Como Naruto y Natsu! ¡Incluso a Sora si nos metemos en los videojuegos! Pero tú… ¡Eres el típico chico de relleno que no llega ni a personaje secundario que hace las cosas bien! ¡Como tener buenas notas y ayudar en la casa! ¡ASÍ QUE DESPIERTA YA! -grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Se presento un incomodo silencio.

-No entendí un coño de lo que me dijiste. -dijo el chico con una cara de somnolencia y confundido, al no entender el disparate que su hermana acababa de soltar.

-Lo que quiero decir… -dijo al momento que tomaba una bocanada de aire y se calmaba- Se el chico bueno y responsable que eres. -termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Sí. -fue lo único que pudo decir al quedar contemplando la sonrisa de la chica.

¿Por qué siento calor en mis mejillas? ¡Ayyy sabía que me iba hacer ese getjutsu! ¡Esa mirada es la misma que la de anoche! ¡Wahhh no puedo ni pensar en eso sin sonrojarme!

-¡Tomoki, Tomoko a comer! -grito desde abajo su progenitora.

Para Tomoko fue su campana para salvarse, bajando rápidamente, cayéndose en el proceso.

-Esa tonta. -murmuro el más joven al escuchar el quejido de la mayor al caerse- Yo debería ser el que se sonroje, especialmente por lo de anoche.

Ya en la mesa, normalmente los miembros de la familia comentaban los acontecimientos de la mañana, pero como Tomoki no tenía de que hablar y su hermana no era de comentar mucho salvo que le preguntaran, la mujer dominaba la plática.

No tenían de que quejarse los jóvenes, estaban salvándose del la esperada e implacable platica de la película de vaqueros. En momentos como este agradecían que su papá trabajara en Shibuya de lunes a sábado, regresando al anochecer.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin pude botar esos horribles zapatos de su padre! -menciono eufórica la mujer.

-¿Esos que haz botado 3 veces a la basura y regresan misteriosamente a la casa? -comento Tomoko.

-¡Sí! Es que el a veces se comporta como un niño ¡Por Dios si hasta tienen moho!

-Hay que ver que el viejo es persistente. -dijo Tomoki.

-Y que lo digas. ¡Ah! Tomoko se me olvido preguntarte ¿Cómo es el hijo de Ai? ¡Me pareció un gran partido para ti! -dijo emocionada la señora, ignorando que el joven supuestamente tenia novia.

-Ah, p-pues es muy amable, de hecho una vez me compro un paraguas. -comento recordando la escena.

-¡En serio! ¡Qué dulce!

-Permiso pero me tengo que ir, que tengo un entrenamiento del equipo. -dijo con un tono serio el futbolista

-¿Ya? ¿No empezaba a las 4:30? Apenas son la 2. -dijo con un poco de preocupación su madre.

-Sí, pero últimamente me he vuelto algo flojo y no puedo permitir que alguien más tome mi lugar en el equipo. -dijo viendo de reojo a Tomoko

-Está bien cariño, cuídate. -dijo al momento de ver salir a su hijo varón.

-Me alegra que se esté tomando las cosas en serio Tomoki otra vez. Gracias por hablar con el Tomoko, a ti si te escucha. -al ver el rostro sorprendido de su hija añadió- Vamos que desde aquí se escucharon los gritos.

-Yo no le dije nada que él no supiera. -dijo volteando la mirada avergonzada.

-Aunque ustedes no se den cuenta, son muy unidos. -se le escapo un bostezo- Bueno, después de lavar mi plato me voy a tomar una siesta que estoy cansada.

-Sí, claro. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se retiro su mamá, Tomoko se puso a pensar como pasaría el resto de la tarde.

¿Ahora que hare? La verdad quiero volver a salir, pero no quiero parecer una friki solitaria. Yuu dijo que hoy la pasaría con su novio. Como me gustaría tener un novio con quien pasar la tarde. ¡Bah! Mejor me voy a la sala de videojuegos, total hace tiempo que no voy y no se necesita de un novio para ir. Decidiendo por fin salir de la casa.

No había pasado media cuadra, cuando sintió unos brazos que la alzaban.

-¡Kiaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Te cargo ¿No te das cuenta? -dijo Tomoki mientras la cargaba como un saco de papas- Y deja de moverte que es peor. -dijo al momento que apretaba su agarre a los muslos de la joven.

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Bájame!

-Solo si prometes que iras conmigo al cine.

-¿Eh?

-Es mi manera de darte las gracias por decirme lo de esta mañana, aunque si me rechazas te cargare hasta el cine. No podemos tomar otra función, sino llegare tarde al entrenamiento.

Tomoko estaba que no cabía de la vergüenza, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello. Dando un gran contraste con Tomoki, que ignoraba olímpicamente a las personas que se quedaban viendo a esa singular pareja de jóvenes, hasta se le podía ver una media sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡S-s-si! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo bájame!

Ya no me tomaras desprevenido Tomoko. Pensó el chico ojeroso al ver a su hermana dirigirse con él al cine.

**No iba a permitir que alguien más tomara su lugar. No. Ni en el futbol ni con Tomoko. **

* * *

**Tengo que felicitar a mi gusanito de la inspiración, nada más tenia planteado escribir que Tomoki llevara a Tomoko al cine. No me explico de donde salieron las 6 hojas xD**

**Me gustaría mucho su opinión. Tomatazos, besos, horrores ortográficos (si, horrores), lo que sea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero disculparme con ustedes por la demora del cap. La verdad lo iba a subir en halloween como un regalo, tanto para quien me lee como para mí (me gusta esta historia). Cuanta es mi sorpresa al notar que no tenía internet ;_; Mi papá se le olvido pagar la mensualidad del wi-fi, de hecho tuve que publicarlo en un ciber pero bué.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, son tan agshjsajlklañ, que bueno que les gusto lo de shingeki, cualquiera sería popular matando titanes xD**

**Ya los dejo de mi chachara, aquí está el cap.**

* * *

**Ironía.**

**1. Burla fina y disimulada. 2. Figura retórica que consiste en dar a entender lo contrario de lo que se dice.**

**El varón, cuando aun tenía edad para creer en Santa, admiraba a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas. Desde como ayudaba en el hogar hasta los juegos que ella inventaba para ellos. Cuando tenía miedo de lo que había debajo de la cama, iba al cuarto de la mayor a pasar la noche; cualquier otra persona lo echaría alegando de que era un "hombre", en cambio su hermana se movía un poco y lo invitaba con unas palmaditas a la cama. Ella dejaba de jugar con los demás chicos de su clase para ir temprano a su casa y jugar con él. Todo lo veía como una gran proeza de su hermana. Era su heroína. La seguía a todos lados, imitaba lo que hacía, aprendía de ella. Era su mundo.**

**La mayor lo quería por sobre todas las cosas. Siempre estaba su hermanito con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para recibirla cuando llegaba del colegio, olvidando completamente que perdió su borrador favorito de colores. Lo veía esforzarse al máximo en las tareas del hogar, no pudiendo evitar ayudarlo a cargar las compras semanales, a veces hasta lo hacía sola alegando que ella podía encargarse sola. Era mentira, ni con toda su fuerza podría cargar 14 bolsas de la tienda a la casa. Pero lo lograba de alguna forma. Con tal de recibir esa mirada de admiración, lo haría.**

**Su momento favorito del día era la hora de la siesta de su madre, era momento de jugar. Fueron piratas, ninjas, reyes y reinas, hicieron fuertes a partir de unos paraguas y una sábana, competían sobre quien lograba permanecer más tiempo parado en un pie, hasta llegando a lo absurdo; como tirar los calcetines al ventilador del techo y luego atraparlos cuando lo encendían.**

**Era lo máximo esos días. Definitivamente se querían mucho.**

**Pero al crecer, este vinculo de hermanos cambio de radicalmente.**

**El chico empezó a estudiar, alejándose de su hermana. Gracias a ese cambio su mundo creció y conoció a un sinfín de otras personas. No entendía por qué a su hermana le costaba tanto relacionarse con los demás, para él era algo natural a pesar de tener un carácter algo amargo. Le invitaban a fiestas, conciertos, al cine, entre otros sitios. Conoció a la música rock, a las películas de miedo, a los autos (cortesía de sus amigos) y a las chicas. No se había fijado en ninguna en particular pero ver a ese pequeño grupos de chicas gritando su nombre en los partidos... lo hacían sentir feliz. Definitivamente su mundo ya no giraba en torno a su hermana.**

**La joven, al no tener con quien pasar el rato, se ponía a ver televisión. Descubrió, al pasar los canales un miércoles, una clase de dibujos animados diferente. Se entero indagando en el internet que se llamaba anime. Había visto uno que otro con su hermano, pero antes no tenía tiempo para ver todos los que pasaban en la tarde al estar jugando con él. Empezó a ver más sobre este anime. Al poco tiempo compraba mangas, figuritas, conocía los nombres de los seiyus, descargaba la banda sonora de estas series… En fin, se volvió una experta; una otaku. Pero esta afición la fue alejando del mundo. Notaba que ya no le entendían sus compañeros de clase, incluso su familia cuando hablaba del tema, hasta frutándola cuando decía que el dibujo de Hiro Mashima se parecía al de Eiichiro Oda. Se le quedaban viendo con la duda pintada en sus rostros, como toda respuesta a su observación. Pronto se fue encerrando más y más en su cuarto, con la computadora encendida. En el internet si había gente que la entendía. No notaba que el mundo seguía corriendo a su alrededor, perdiendo su habilidad para hablar con los demás. Cuando se rompió su burbuja de fantasía, se dio cuenta que no entendía a las personas. ¿La G será de gigante? Pensaba al ver los tamaños al ordenar un café.**

**Mientras los músculos del joven se tonificaban y tenía una vida escolar activa, la chica se volvía cada día más pálida y no salía de casa al menos que fuera necesario.**

**Ella pensaba que era un engreído amargado.**

**Él pensaba que ella era una friki idiota.**

**Si. Este es un vivo ejemplo de la ironía de la vida.**

**-¿Dragon Ball?**

**-¡Sí! -grito una emocionada Tomoko.**

**-¿No la habías visto ya? –pregunto un fastidiado Tomoki.**

**-¡NO! ¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Esta es Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, la anterior que yo vi fue El Ataque del Dragón, además ese fue un especial de la tele, no la vi en el cine. ¿Crees que soy una anciana? –dijo como si él estuviera preguntado si el cielo es naranja.**

**-¿Sacaron otra? Tienen como diez mil. -¿Qué la gente no se cansa de lo mismo? El creador debe ser más rico que Bill Gates- ¿Ya viste la cola? Tardaremos mucho más que con cualquier otra película. –dijo mientras señalaba la cola kilométrica.**

**-No me importa. –Respondió la chica con toda la convicción del mundo.**

**-¿Por qué no Guerra Mundial Z? –pregunto mientras señala el poster con la cara de Brad Pitt.**

**-¿Para que quieres ver una cosa tan cliché como esa? –dijo pensando que sobraría la ropa interior como en Highschool of the Dead, obviamente esa película sería una excusa para ver chicas con un 2% de ropa- si quieres ver una de zombis, mírala tu sólo. Además, ¡Es Goku! tengo que verla. –termino diciendo, poniendo una entonación mayor al "tengo".**

**-¿Qué tiene de especial? La dos llevan una Z. No debe ser tan diferente. –dijo con simpleza.**

**Había visto Dragon Ball, pero tenía recuerdos muy confusos. Ni siquiera había entrado a primaria cuando dieron la serie.**

**Reconocía a Goku. ¿Quién no? Pero solo recordaba las peleas, que duraban como 20 capítulos para vencer al malo del momento, a una chica con el pelo azul y a un tipo calvo que cada dos capítulos moría. Eso es una gran historia pero ¿Guerra mundial Z es chicle? debe de estar loca su hermana.**

**Conociendo a Tomoko se la pasaría gritando en los momentos de acción unos "¡Dale!", "¡Sí!", "¡Mátalo!", "¡No!", "¡¿Por qué?!" y "¡Maldito!". Tiraría palomitas de maíz cuando saliera el malo y diciendo cerca de quince comentarios apenas aparezca un personaje segundario; desde su nombre hasta su tipo de sangre, pasando si era guapo y si era un buen "jugador". No quería pensar el número en que aumentarían cuando saliera el protagonista. Era como una wikipedia andante de anime. En resumen se iría a la mierda el romance.**

**En cambio con una de miedo, la cobarde se la pasaría abrazándolo y en una sala oscura sin sus padres cerca...**

**-No tienes idea del pecado que estás diciendo. –respondió una malhumorada Tomoko. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**-¿Es que tienes miedo? -le pregunto con cierto brillo malicioso en los ojos el muchacho.**

**-¡Claro que no! A mí no me dan miedo esas cosas. –nunca lo admitiría ante el chico que antes ella protegía del monstruo de la cama. Odiaba esas de miedo, el 2D no le afectaba tanto, incluso eran guapos como en Kamisama No Inai Nichiyoubi, pero las reales eran otra historia.**

**-¿Y lo que paso en las vacaciones de verano?**

**-Eso no fue nada, sólo que me había aguantado mucho y necesitaba ir al baño. –dijo, no encontrando una explicación real.**

**-Vamos, admite que te asusto.**

**-¡No porque no me asuste!**

**-Si como no, me acuerdo de cuando éramos niños veías un anime de no sé que de fantasmas y pasabas noches sin dormir. –dijo presionando sobre el tema.**

**-¡Era Ghost Stories! Y no me dio miedo, solo me impresiono el Ritual Diabólico. –dijo mirando hacia una pared como si fuese interesante de repente.**

**Si. Ahora se acordaba, su hermana durmió cerca de un mes con él después de ver ese episodio, diciendo que lo estaba cuidando. Tal vez ocurriría lo mismo si viera Guerra Mundial Z. La idea no le molestaba para nada.**

**-¿Y? ¿Dragon Ball o Dragon Ball?**

**Pero esa idiota seguía empeñada con su bola de dragón.**

**Bufo. -¿Seguro quieres ver esa?**

**-Sí. –dijo con determinación en los ojos.**

**-Está bien, pero compórtate. No quiero que nos saquen del cine. –le dijo mientras se dirigían a al montón de chicos disfrazados de súper saiyajin.**

**Le gusto. Le gusto mucho. La historia, el dios canguro morado, el chiste de convertir en niños a Pilaf, Mai y al perro parlante. Y cuando Goku se transformo en dios saiyajin fue épico. Si, fue buena.**

**¡A la mierda sus prejuicios! hace tiempo que no veía una cosa tan buena ¡Podría gritar de la emoción! Pero no quería darle el gusto a Tomoko de que tenía razón, menos con esa porquería animada que la tenía vuelta loca. Así que, cuando le pregunto si le gusto, dijo:**

**-No estuvo mal.**

**-Vaya, serás popular pero eres un maldito amargado. –le respondió con cara resignada, rindiéndose en el asunto.**

**-Ts, cállate friki. Te di el gusto, ¿No? -al ver que iba a iniciar otra discusión propuso- ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Aun hay tiempo si nos apuramos.**

**-¿De chocolate? –pregunto la morena, cambiando su anterior expresión por uno de entusiasmo. De verdad a veces dudaba que ella fuera la mayor, aunque pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verla en esa faceta tierna.**

**-Sí, de chocolate- dijo agarrando su mano.**

**Tomoko iba tan encantada con su tarde que poco le importo ese gesto, más bien lo encontró agradable.**

**Fueron caminando al puesto de helados que había cerca del campo de futbol. En el camino se la pasaron comentando acerca de la película. No, más bien Tomoko se ponía a relatar su impresión de la película, mientras el más alto solo contestaba con un "si", "no" y "aja" cuando convenía. Aunque, el de mirada oscura prestaba mucha atención a cualquier cosa que ella dijera de la película, hasta se veía ligeramente emocionado.**

**-¡¿Viste su pelo?! De verdad le luce el rojo, no sé por qué Akira Toriyama no lo puso así desde el principio. ¡Todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver ese cambio!**

**-¡Hey! Tomoki. -se escucho una voz aguda.**

**Mierda, ¿Por qué ahora? Pensaba el ojeroso mientras soltaba de golpe la mano de Tomoko.**

**-¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡La verdad estaba preocupada por ti! Pensé, si Tomoki no viene, seguro no podrá entrenar. Y si no entrena, no podrá jugar en el partido. Y si no juega, no podrá entrar en el torneo regional. Y si no entra, no ganaremos. Y si no ganamos…**

**-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya llegue Saya! Hay que ver que eres molesta.**

**-Upss, lo siento lo hice otra vez. –Su mirada dorada se dirigió a Tomoko- Ohh ¿Quién es esta? ¡Es pequeña! ¡Y bonita! ¿Es tu novia? Aunque se parece a ti. ¿Sera una hermana tuya? Ó ¿prima? Ó ¿tu hija del futuro que vino a salvar a la humanidad de un ataque alienígena?**

**-¡Pareces un loro Saya! –Suspiro- Es mi hermana Tomoko.**

**- Ahhhh, es linda. -Le dijo cuando mientras le tocaba sus mejillas- Y tiene helado, ¿Le compraste un helado y a mí no? ¡Qué cruel! Así no se trata a la manager del equipo, eres terrible, tú no me quieres. –dijo con la mirada baja.**

**¿Esta borracha esta persona? Parece un emoticón humano, no es posible que alguien cambie de estado de ánimo tan rápido. Pensó una nerviosa Tomoko.**

**-Para que quieres un helado si estas gorda. –dijo el joven, señalando el supuesto sobrepeso de la chica- Ya sé porque estas en natación, eres la mascota del equipo "la morsa Saya", podrías competir contra la ballena Willy.**

**-Eres un animal insensible, –sollozó con lagrimas de cocodrilo, al parecer su peso era su kriptonita- deberías agradecerme el preocuparme por ti.**

**Me voy a cambiar. –dijo ya un harto Tomoki después de tantoblablablá de esa cacatúa humana- Si quieres te puedes ir Tomoko, quien aguantaría a esa loca hiperactiva de la manager.**

**Para nada iba a rechazar la propuesta, esa chica la inquietaba, era como si tuviera café en las venas en vez de sangre. Y… ¿Era la manager? Esa chica inspiraba de todo menos responsabilidad, además siendo la manager ayudaba a los miembros del equipo. En todo. Hasta cuando necesitaban ayuda en _eso_. Todos los hentais concordaban en ello. Le surgía molestia el pensar que Tomoki la veía a diario.**

**-Quédate Tomo-chan, ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano mayor jugar?**

**La pequeña vio con confusión a la alta castaña.**

**-Tomoko es mi hermana mayor-dijo sin interés el ojeroso ya por fin alejándose de las dos féminas.**

**Puso una expresión de sorpresa la manager- Guay eso es…tan… ¡Cute! ¡Me encanta!-dijo toda emocionada la joven más alta, arrastrando a las gradas a Tomoko en el proceso.**

**¿Qué coño? ¿Cómo termine aquí?, pensó Tomoko al estar en medio del grupo que venía a apoyar al club de futbol. La puta de la manager se fue, alegando que le surgió un improvisto, seguro fue a chupársela a un idiota, y la dejo en medio de esas pirañas con falda corta y maquillaje.**

**Al empezar el partido de práctica, vio a su hermano con la franela número 3 recibir el balón con maestría, marcando un gol al minuto.**

**¿Quién se cree? ¿Tsubasa? Que presumido. Sólo hay que ver esa mirada de orgullo, que idiota.**

**-¡Kiaa! ¡Metió un gol!**

**-¡Eso Kuroki-kun!**

**-¡Eres lo máximo!**

**-¡Sabia que si yo venía el volvería a ser el mejor! ¡Soy su amuleto!**

**-Si como no Nagisa. –Dijo otra chica al momento de terminar con risas cómplices el grupo entero.**

**Que zorras, como si él les fuera a prestar atención a un montón de chicas sin cerebro. Pensó con cierta alegría la otaku pero…**

**¡¿Qué hace él saludando para acá?!**

**-¡SIIIIII! ¡Viste me vio!**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Fue a mí!**

**-¡No! ¡Yo soy su favorita!**

**-¡Ya basta! A todas nos quiere por igual.**

**-Si tienes razón, por algo somos su club de fans.**

**Tomoko no necesito más para largarse de allí.**

**¿Me abra visto la estúpida? Creí que seguía allí, aunque no la veo con todas esas tapándome la vista, bueno de todas maneras el futbol no es lo suyo. Termino de pensar el joven Kuroki para concentrarse nuevamente en el partido de práctica.**

**¡Esas perras! ¡Ahhh! Yo creí que sólo esa estúpida de gafas iba detrás de Tomoki ¡No un puto club de fans completo! En cambio lo más cercano que he tenido yo de un pretendiente, ha sido el gato con quien vi los fuegos artificiales. Soy patética.**

**Tal vez si me pintara el cabello. Bueno, Yuu se lo pinto y de la noche a la mañana la maldita era toda una miss. ¿Sera como una poción mágica? Ahora que lo pienso, todas esas minis prostitutas tenían el pelo teñido. No pierdo nada con intentarlo.**

**Se fue toda ilusionada hacia la tienda Beauté Naturelle, Yuu le dijo que allí compraba su tinte. Se compraría un tinte rojo, todos aman a los pelirrojos. Se lo había comprobado Goku.**

**Veamos. ¿Cuál de todos será? Meditaba la joven al ver el ejército de productos para el cabello.**

**Mierda, no se cual es cual, y esas putas etiquetas están en francés. Tal vez era algo obvio por el nombre de la tienda.**

**Me niego a preguntarle algo a esa marica que atiende. Pensó con recelo al ver un hombre gordo vestido de rosa. Hasta tiene una rosa en su pelo. Se estremeció. ¿No deberían ser los gays hermosos? Tal vez ver yaoi no hacia ningún bien.**

**¡Qué coño! Agarrare el que salga una chica con el cabello rojo. Se le ocurrió mientras echaba una miraba rápida a los estantes llenos. ¡Aquí esta!**

**-¿Cuánto es?-pregunto la pálida al señor pasado de peso, los homosexuales no la intimidaban, no contaban como hombres para ella.**

**-¿Hpm? ¿Quelque chose que vous voulez Miss? –dijo el hombre señalando el envase que había agarrado Tomoko.**

**-¿Oui?-dijo con duda. Por lo menos se decir si en francés ¡Gracias Hetalia! Pensó Tomoko con orgullo.**

**Tecleo rápidamente el nombre del producto a la computadora el empleado, mostrando a los 2 segundos el precio del producto.**

**Es caro, pero si me hace más guapa que Yuu y esas perras del partido de mí hermano, valdrá la pena. Meditaba mientras se dirigía a la casa con su bolsa de Beauté Naturelle.**

**Al llegar a su hogar, se puso a mezclar su tinte de cabello con el agua oxigenada, tal cual bruja haciendo su poción mágica. Por lo menos se sentía así Tomoko.**

**¿Esto me hará bonita? Pensó toda nerviosa la joven en el baño, mientras veía esa cosa viscosa color verde que echaba burbujas. Yuu dijo que era un poco extraño pintarse el pelo por primera vez, pero no creí que tanto. Buaajj apesta, huele a mierda. Mejor no me hago nada, pero esas chicas… Una vez leí en un foro que para ser bonita hay que ver estrellas, así que…**

**Se empezó a echar la sustancia viscosa en su pelo, expandiéndolo con sus manos por toda su melena.**

**¡Ahhh! Que rico dormí. –dijo bostezando la señora de la casa- ¡Guau! De verdad si estaba cansada ¡Ya son las 5:00! Mejor me apresuro a descongelar el pollo para hacer la cena.**

**Qué raro, ¿Y mi envase blanco? Siempre lo dejo aquí. Tomoko está aquí, pensó al ver sus zapatos, mejor le pregunto si lo vio.**

**No está en su cuarto, determino al entrar a dicho lugar, tal vez en el baño. Se le ocurrió al momento de tocar la puerta.**

**-¿Si? -respondió su hija con la voz baja.**

**-Tomoko, ¿Has visto el envase blanco? Lo necesito para cocinar.**

**-Si mamá, lo siento. Lo estoy usando.**

**-¿Usando? ¿Para qué?-pregunto ya toda angustiada. Quién sabe qué desastre estará haciendo.**

**-Lo uso para pintarme el pelo, después te lo devuelvo.**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo uso eso para cocinar! –dijo ya toda alterada. No tenía problema que se lo pintara, de hecho ella también lo intento a en su momento ¡Pero no con cosas de la cocina!- Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta.**

**Encontró a su hija con una masa verde en su largo cabello negro, que tanto agradecía a Dios hubiera heredado de ella. Ya había heredado los ojos del papá, algo quería de ella.**

**-¿Verde?-dijo con duda en su voz. Olvidando su querido envase blanco.**

**-No, es rojo –dijo con seguridad a la vez que le pasaba la caja del tinte. Tomoko se sentía toda una mujer independiente.**

**Nunca en su vida vio a su mamá con los ojos tan abiertos.**

**-¡ESTO ES PARA AFEITARSE LAS PIERNAS!**

**Las dos se pusieron a gritar como unas histéricas en ese momento.**

**Después de pasarle la impresión del momento, la mayor salió corriendo buscando un cepillo de lavar ropa para sacarle esa porquería del pelo, entre tanto su hija fue a la ducha con todo y ropa.**

**Tomoko agradecía la ayuda de su mamá y que estuviera debajo de un chorro de agua. Así no la vería llorar.**

**-Tomoko, tu hermoso cabello, prométeme que a la próxima consulta conmigo.-dijo con tono de condolencia en la mesa de la cocina. Las dos estaban sentadas con tazas en sus manos.**

**-Sí. -Dijo con la mirada en su chocolate caliente, siempre le subía el ánimo ese líquido dulce.**

**-Por lo menos no le paso nada-dijo con seriedad la mayor.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¿Te que te ríes?- dijo con molestia Tomoko, ¿Su mamá se burlaba?**

**-¡Es que pareces un pollito mojado! ¡Puro ojito triste!-dijo con tono chistoso- Me recuerdas a mí.**

**-¿A ti?-pregunto con interés.**

**-Sí, también me quería teñir el pelo a tu edad. A sí que me lo compre sin decirle a nadie y termine con el pelo blanco por echarle mucha agua oxigenada. ¡No sabes las burlas que sufrí! Me decían desde abuela, hasta Hanako; la fantasma del baño. Y esas monjas, decían que era un engendró del demonio, me mandaron a rezar 200 rosarios, todavía no entiendo por qué me metieron en un colegio católico. Sin mencionar el correazo que me dio mi papá ese día. –se estremeció- Por lo menos mi mamá me consolaba con chocolate caliente.**

**Se miraron a los ojos las dos y sin proponérselo se empezaron a reír.**

**Al caer la noche, regreso el joven Kuroki lleno de sudor pero contento de su tarde productiva.**

**Se extraño de sobremanera al encontrar a su mamá y su hermana cocinando juntas, riendo y hablando como un par de amigas.**

**-¡Llegaste Tomoki! ¿Cómo te fue? Es bueno que te vayas a bañar que la cena ya va a estar lista. –Dijo toda risueña mientras ponía la mesa- Ah, por cierto, hice brownies de postre.**

**¿Vete a bañar? ¿La cena ya va estar lista? ¿Hice brownies? ¿Quién era esa chica y que hizo con su hermana?**

**Al ver el poema que era la cara de su hijo, quiso intervenir su madre.**

**-Tomoko sólo me está ayudando un poco, es bueno que aprenda estas cosas. Total algún día se casara y le tocara cocinar, no puede servirle a su esposo cereal día y noche. –menciono divertida la mujer.**

**-Ay mamá por favor- dijo fingiendo molestarse la más joven.**

**Sin más que añadir, se fue al baño el futbolista al ver ese inusual comportamiento en esas dos, pero extrañamente le parecía familiar.**

**-Así se comportaba antes. -Dijo para sí cuando se dirigía al baño.**

**La cena inicio cuando llego el agotado señor de la casa. Pero todo cansancio se le fue al ver su amado pollo asado con puré de papas, hace tiempo que no lo comía. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando su esposa le comento, interrumpiendo su monologo de cómo el sheriff venció al villano de la película, que Tomoko le ayudo a cocinar e hizo sola el postre. No podía estar más satisfecho con la noticia, dando otro mordisco a ese manjar de dioses que era el brownie, como extrañaba esos brownies.**

**Tomoki estaba callado, aunque se le podía ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios.**

**Al terminar la cena, Tomoko se fue a su cuarto a jugar Chrono Tigger, su mamá fue muy amable al ofrecerse lavar su plato. Dijo sonriendo que ya le ayudo bastante.**

**Tal vez mi mamá no sea tan mandona como pensaba. Reflexiono mientras mataba a otro demonio de la edad media. Incluso prometió que no le diría a nadie lo del tinte.**

**-¿Uh? -se sorprendió Tomoko al ver a su hermano entrar a su cuarto- ¿Qué quieres?**

**Veo que se fue a la mierda eso de ser chica hogareña -dijo el ojeroso al verla jugar ds con su característica pijama del muñeco deprimido. La chica tenía las piernas en la cama y la cabeza en el piso.**

**-Que ayude un poco no significa que dejare de hacer lo que me gusta. –dijo con seriedad, apretando repetidas veces los botones del aparato.**

**-En otras palabras, nunca dejaras de ser friki.**

**-¿Sabes qué? Si, tienes razón-dijo cerrando el aparato al levantarse.- Igual de cómo tu nunca dejaras de ser un engreído amargado, que se la pasa fanfarroneando en los partidos como si fueses Mesa.**

**-¡Es Messi!-dijo alzando la voz. Tomoki se empezó a reír entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, es que tuve un deja' vu. -dijo recordando la discusión en el cine- Oye, después del entrenamiento la loca de Saya me regalo Guerra Mundial Z. ¿Quieres verla conmigo? Así vemos las dos Z. –Termino diciendo con una mirada de esperanza.**

**Según ella su novio nerd de las computadoras se la dio en plena practica, el tipo consigue cualquier película, incluso antes de que se estrene, pero como no le gusta me la dio.**

**-Sí, claro. –dijo bajito ocurriéndole lo que ella llamada el getjutsu.**

**La cobarde Tomoko lo abrazaba al aparecer cuanto zombi apareciera. Aprovechando la ocasión la atrajo un poco a él, poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella. No podía tomarse todas las libertades que tendría en un cine, sin embargo estaba contento de pasar ese rato con ella así, solo abrazados.**

**Tomoko tampoco se quejaba de la cercanía, le gustaba el calor que desprendía y su aroma.**

**La mayor ironía de la vida de estos jóvenes Kuroki fue que, a pesar de que hayan cambiado sus fracciones, sus gustos no eran los mismos, las tardes ya no la pasaban juntos y no coincidan a la hora de elegir una película; cada día eran más cercanos.**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer hasta ahora mi cap más largo! Lo quería dejar como regalo, aunque no tenga nada de halloween. Los demás ya no serán tan largos.**

**Sé que no se estrenaron al mismo tiempo Guerra Mundial Z y Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses pero quería dejar en claro sus personalidades y gustos con esta comparación.**

**Al final no tuve el valor de dejar calva a Tomoko, ya eso es otro nivel de maldad xD**

**Y…el spoiler de la peli, pues sorry u_u**

**Lo del francés no sé si está bien, lo traduje en google. De francés sólo sé de las papas a la francesa, total no dice nada importante.**

**Para quien le dio curiosidad:**

**Seiyus: es el actor de voz de los animes, son muy populares porque cantan, bailan, actúan, etc.**

**Hiro Mashima y Eiichiro Oda: son mangakas, autores de Fairy Tale y One Pice respectivamente.**

**Highschool of the Dead: es un manga/anime de zombis donde vi más pantaletas que en un harem xD**

**Kamisama No Inai Nichiyoubi: trata sobre un mundo paralelo en el que Dios abandono el mundo, quitándoles la muerte y la vida a los humanos, respirando a pesar de pudrirse su carne y no habiendo más embarazos. Sé que suena trágica y oscura pero al final es una ternura, solo hay que ver a la prota xD**

**Ghost Stories o gakko no kaidan: es sobre unos niños que deben "dormir" a unos fantasmas del folclor japonés. De pequeña me moría del susto pero ahora me la pasó shippeando a la prota con su vecino XD Aunque me sigue inquietando el cap del ritual diabólico ó_ó Como me gustaría una segunda temporada con los protas más grandes**

**El Tsubasa que menciona Tomoko es el de Súper Campeones/Oliver y Benji/Captain Tsubasa como más les guste.**

**Hetalia: en vez del clásico perro/animal convertido en humano, es un país; determinando su apariencia y personalidad dicho país. Ejemplo; España tiene el pelo negro, ojos verdes, le gusta las corridas de toros, toca la guitarra, es muy expresivo, etc.**

**Hanako es un fantasma japonés de una niña que se te aparece en el baño.**

**Chrono Tigger: es un rpg viejito, pero sacaron un remake para ds. En resumen es salvar al mundo y para lograrlo tienen que viajar desde la edad de las cavernas hasta el futuro. Es un buen juego, de hecho trabajo en el Akira Toriyama, el creador de Dragon Ball.**

**Recibo criticas, tanto constructivas como destructivas (desde odio tu historia a los horrores ortográficos), el sonidito que hacen los grillos, tomatazos, un Haruka Nanase (el desgraciado no baila nada en el ending, pero con solo mover su pelo me derrite), lo que sea. Y si se quejan de la tardanza del cap, luego les dejo el número de mi papá xD**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Les escribió desde el ciber (again :C), ahora se daño el router T_T Es que si no es X es Y, Dios conspira para que no tenga internet en la casa u_u pero no voy a rendirme con el fanfic! Es mi camino ninja xD

De verdad les agradezco mucho sus favs, follows y sobre todo los reviews. Gracias a esos comentarios puedo mejorar y me dan más ganas de escribir.

**Shion230** puse el cap sin negrillas especialmente para ti (fue tremendo golpe a mi autoestima ver el lindo botón de negrillas en el edit/preview) lamento lo de tus ojos, la verdad lastima O.O me estoy debatiendo en comerme al Haruka de chocolate o contemplarlo por el resto de mi vida xD

**Ichijoji-kun** no te considero un acosador, es más me alegra que alguien como tu se toma la molestia de leer mi fanfic y voy a corregir todos esos errores, no los había notado (y no es por negligencia, ya que lo leo como 10 veces antes de publicarlo). Especialmente siendo mi ambición crear una historia coherente, tendrá situaciones absurdas, si, pero posibles como lo que paso el en cap anterior con respecto al tinte. Qué pena no ver los errores y sacar lo venezolano O/o

Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Celos. El diccionario lo define como: 1. Recelo que alguien siente de que cualquier bien que disfrute o pretenda llegar a ser alcanzado por otro.**

**Esta emoción humana la podemos encontrar en los recelos materiales y afectivos. Este último sobretodo en las relaciones amorosas… o las que aspiran a ser amorosas. Una dosis de celos no está mal; toda relación necesita un poco de pertenencia y egoísmo. Así somos los humanos, no dejamos que otro individuo se gane la atención del ser querido. Sin embargo, esta emoción no puede extralimitarse porque puede llegar a ser muy violento o muy deprimente en algunas personas, llegando incluso a romper los lazos afectivos por celos infundados.**

**Qué problema más grande ha causado a la humanidad los celos infundados.**

Era un infierno. El cielo, que anteriormente estaba bañado de estrellas, se volvió negro, ya no sabía si era por la noche o por el humo que desprendían las desafortunadas viviendas. Se escuchaban gritos de hombres, mujeres, niños, bebes… y si afinaba el oído, creía escuchar el lamento de un perro ya ronco.

Todo lo demás era rojo. Rojo vivo en las paredes, en las casas que estaban quemándose lentamente con esas llamas infernales, y su ropa rasgada se unía al espectáculo con el rojo carmín. Iba a dar el grito de su vida pero se contuvo al ver su vecina corriendo con un manojo de trapos en los brazos. No le importaba mucho esa mujer, sólo la había visto contadas veces al salir con su mamá a la tienda ¿Cómo se llamaba? pero verla visiblemente herida y con cara de asustada la agarro por lo hombros deteniendo su carrera.

-¡¿Señora se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué paso esto?! ¡¿Por qué nadie hace nada?! ¡¿Y los bomberos?!-pregunto alterada señalando las casas quemándose.

-¡M-m-mi bebe!-la mujer rompió en llanto- ¡Llévatelo! ¡Sálvalo!-se entrego desespera el bulto en sus brazos para luego perder la conciencia.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Señora?! ¡¿Señora?!-la sacudía con fuerza y nada que reaccionaba. Volteo su mirada a su brazo izquierdo, donde reposaba el montón de sabanas, pesaba un poco. Al mover un poco las mismas no pudo evitar emitir un grito mientras lanzaba las sabanas mugrientas manchadas de sangre.

-E-e-eso no es un bebe- fue lo único que puedo expresar la estupefacta Tomoko al ver esa pequeña criatura humanoide pálida con los ojos rojos. Pudo observar que segregaba una especie de baba negra, sobresaliendo sus colmillos blancos. Emitió una especie de gruñido al ser lanzada contra el suelo. De repente sintió que algo la tomaba de los tobillos.

-¿No ibas a cuidar a mi bebe, Tomoko-chan? –murmuro con dulzura el monstruo en que se había convertido la señora. Se aterrorizo cuando se le desprendieron los ojos rojos, cambiándolos por unos blancos. Blancos, sin pupilas.

-¡Ahhh suelte! -grito Tomoko al poder tener su cuerpo otra vez a su control. Le dio una patada a la figura demoniaca de la mujer, que todavía estaba en el suelo, y salió corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas. En momentos como este agradecía tener cierta resistencia en las piernas.

¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?¿ Y donde están todos? Empezó a sudar frio al pensar que no había visto a su familia.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tomoki! -llamaba al pasar corriendo por las casas- ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tomoko. -reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto esperanzada volteando hacia el llamado.

-Ven cariño. -dijo el ser de ojos rojos- Vamos a cocinar juntas. Mucha gente también quiere ver tu comida. –menciono mientras señalaba a la multitud de personas desfiguradas, con los ojos rojos y blancos dentellando en la oscuridad- No te molestara ayudarme ¿cierto? Eres la parte más importante del platillo. -termino de decir cuando sacaba esa descomunal lengua, llegando al ombligo.

¡Auxilio que alguien me ayude! –chillo con su último aliento la asustada Tomoko, al acercarse sus vecinos. ¡No puede terminar así! quería ser feliz, no pude terminar la escuela, ni tener muchos amigos, no podré ver a Naruto convertido en Hokage, no me enamoraré, no me casaré, ni siquiera di mi primer beso, hermano yo...

Ya lo daba todo por perdido la joven cuando escucho el sonido de un motor a toda máquina. Abrió los ojos.

Pudo ver como un motociclista dio un salto mortal del vehículo, sacando una espada de entre sus ropajes al caer limpiamente en el suelo. El hombre con casco empezaba a descuartizar al montón de monstruos con la espada y una pistola, variando sus armas.

-¿Q-quien es él? -Pensaba con inquietud Tomoko viendo como decapitaba a una de esas criaturas. Un segundo, viste de negro, tiene una gabardina roja y esa espada… ¿No tiene una calavera en la empuñadura? ¿Podrá ser…?

-¡Vamos Dante! ¡Mátalos a todos!-cambiando totalmente su actitud temerosa por una llena de adrenalina. Se emocionaba con la idea de ver a un asesino de demonios tan famoso como el mismo Alucard.

-¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Gracias Dante! - vocifero cuando mataba al último de sus demonios con un tiro en la cabeza.

El motociclista se acerco hasta quedar en frente de ella. Se quito el casco.

-Por supuesto que soy tu héroe. Pero me llamo Tomoki, no Dante idiota.- termino de decir el moreno con el seño fruncido.

¡Auch!- se escucho en el cuarto de Tomoko al caer al piso. – Fue un sueño.- declaro con una mezcla entre aliviada y deprimida. Vio que dejo la computadora encendida. –No fue buena idea ver Devil May Cry antes de dormir-hablaba para sí misma la pequeña.

Al terminar de ver la película, el Kuroki menor le pregunto si tenía miedo, con esa sonrisa suya de superioridad. Hasta le pregunto si quería dormir con él. Tomoko dijo un fuerte y claro NO y se fue a su recamara con pisadas de dinosaurio. No pudo ver la mueca de tristeza que puso el chico al verla irse.

¿Tener miedo? ¿Yo? Por favor, yo no le tenía miedo al monstruo debajo de la cama a diferencia de ese idiota. Pensó al recordar ese evento cuando apenas tenía 4 años Tomoki. Hasta puedo ver cosas peores que esa estúpida película. Veamos… ¿Qué anime veré? _Dangan Ronpa_ no vale, tiene sangre rosa. Se preguntaba mientras aceptaba ese absurdo reto que se autoimponía.

-Demonios y zombis no combinan. –se dijo al bajar por un vaso de leche, tal vez con eso podría dormir bien.

-¡Buenos días hija! ¿Qué tal dormiste? –así le causa un infarto el saludo de su mamá.

-Normal. –respondió después de asimilar que era de mañana. Mejor evitar explicaciones, su mamá no estaba de acuerdo que viera cosas, con cierta razón hay que añadir.

-Hubieras visto el regaño de tu padre me dio anoche.-su mamá hablaba con tono de confidencia - Qué cómo es posible que no le respetara sus queridísimos zapatos. Al final los volvió a traer a casa, como siempre. –se le veía roja de ira- No entiendo porque los ama. A veces hasta parece un anciano de esos que nadie quiere por egoísta. -Concluyo con molestia.

-¿Porque ama tanto esos zapatos?

-Dijo que era de un tal Bob Deren, Darek , Darin ó algo así, quien sabe que será ese tipo.- decidió cambiar de tema, ya mucho tenía con esos zapatos- ¿Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?

L a iba a rechazar pero se acordó de la ayuda de su madre y que guardo el secreto.

-Luego te puedes ir a dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa. Eso la termino de convencer

-Claro. -Luego podría dormir hasta las 12, no logro dormir mucho después de ese maratón de demonios.

-Buenos días. –saludo Tomoki media hora después de que su hermana se despertará.

¡Oh! buenos días. -se desespero el muchacho.

-Tomoko, ¿eres tú?-

-Cállate sino no vas a comer nada. -Dijo malhumorada, guardando los utensilios de cocina.

-Buenos días cariño. –Le sonrió al varón, fijo su vista en su hija - Tomoko, voy a buscar mis cosas para salir. Termina de guardar por mi ¿Si? -al verla asentir se alejo de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces despierta temprano un domingo? Mamá siempre se para temprano por su club pero tu… ¿un domingo?- estaba bien que ayudará en la casa pero esto era acto del demonio. Todos dormían hasta bien entrada la mañana el domingo, al menos que hubiera una razón de por medio que los obligara a pararse temprano. Su mamá tenía el fulano club pero Tomoko... Se acordó de la película, fue como sumar uno más uno- No dormiste nada ¿verdad? -no era una pregunta, era una confirmación.

Podía sentir su rostro enrojecer al ser observada por esos ojos oscuros.

-Bueno, el desayuno esta en el microondas, nos vemos después los quiero. -Termino su corta despedida la mujer, cerrando de golpe la puerta principal.

-¿A-A dónde vas? –en un segundo la tenia de frente y al otro estaba su hermana subiendo las escaleras.

-Voy a mi cuarto ¿Qué tú crees?

-Por lo menos desayuna, cuando se despierte el viejo va a arrasar todo. Sabes que es más un oso que ser humano los domingos. - No es para menos, al trabajar como un loco toda la semana necesita ser un vago por lo menos un día pensó.

Se escucho un murmullo de parte de Tomoko al voltearse y dirigirse a desayunar.

El desayuno paso tranquilo, hablando acerca de tonterías de Tomoko. No hablaron nada sobre la película de ayer, la chica para evitar una escena embarazosa y el ojeroso para que no se fuera. Tomoko podía llegar a parecerse a una reina del drama con eso de escaparse en los momentos incómodos.

-Joder que fastidio, yo que quería quedarme también. –Menciono el menor al terminar el desayuno.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-Ahora que lo miraba bien, él estaba vestido para salir.

-Es que Saya me pidió que la ayudara- suspiro resignado- No le puedo decir que no.

-¿Eh?-

-Ella nos dio la película ¿No? –volteo hacia un lado- No se lo vayas a decir pero, pienso que ella es bien genial. –confeso en voz baja.

Se escucho el timbre.

-Debe ser ella- Dijo Tomoki yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Q-qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir una impresionada Tomoko, quitándole todo el sueño instantáneamente.

-¡Hola Tomoki! ¡Buenos días! ¡Hoy hace frío así que traje mi chaqueta azul! ¡Oh! ¿Es una camisa de Sex Pistols? – ¿no era eso un manga yaoi? Pensó la otaku- ¡Guay que genial! ¡Deberías usarla más! Se luce mejor en tu cuerpo. -vio ligeramente adentro del hogar. Enseguida se acerco a la pequeña- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Tomoko! Luces cansada… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres algo?-le hizo esa avalancha de preguntas mientras le tocaba la frente.

-¡Mierda Saya! Déjala en paz, si está bien solo se trasnochó. Y… ¡No entres como si fuera tu casa!

Soltó una risita nerviosa- Lo siento. –se disculpo bajando la mirada al suelo, se le podía ver un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas.- ¿Nos vamos? Tengo que buscar los materiales del equipo. Rápido que cierran temprano, la última vez sólo pude sacar 2 cajas, me tarde demasiado y casi me cerraron la puerta en la cara. Me llamarón ayer y me dijeron que si no los busco todos hoy, se los van a quedar. -dijo con su boca fruncida totalmente hacia abajo.- ¡Pero con tu ayuda podre sacar todo antes! -finalizo agarrándose del brazo del joven, con sus ojos brillando como un par de estrellas.

-¡Los acompaño!

Los dos menores voltearon sus miradas a la voz.

-Di-di-digo, si no les importa. -dijo con su peculiar vocecilla pequeña Tomoko, con la cabeza gacha.

-Tomoko estas…-¡Claro! ¡Mientras más me ayuden mejor!-Saya se le interpuso con su animada voz. No se le veía que le molestara la presencia de la mayor.

En un dos por tres, la otaku subió a su habitación y bajo con un conjunto de ropa casual.

-Estoy lista-notifico la de melena negra.

-¡Guau Tomoko! ¡Que rápida! ¡Y qué lindo se te ve ese conjunto! El azul y el morado te quedan bien. –comento en su peculiar velocidad- Ah! Y ese pin de tu gorro ¡¿No es de Vocaloid?! Que genial mi favorita es Luka aunque todos quieren a Miku, pero no sé, Luka tiene lo suyo y con Just Be Friends me…-

-Nos vamos- ordeno un serio muchacho que agarraba del brazo a la castaña sacándola finalmente de la casa. Ya tenía suficiente con su hermana.

Al caminar por las calles, Tomoko no pudo evitar ver que la loca de la manager iba al lado de su hermano, quedando ella apartada del menor.

¿Qué soy? ¿El mal tercio de la parejita o qué coño? Pensando esto disimuladamente se coloco en el medio. Con disimuladamente quiero decir, apenas doblaron una cuadra, se posiciono medio corriendo en el centro del trió que conformaban.

Se escucho el bufido de Tomoki y unas risitas de Saya.

-Dime Tomoko-chan ¿te gusto la película? La verdad me costó un poco conseguirla, así que espero que la disfrutaran.

-¿Ah? Pues si me gusto.-dijo con su típica sonrisa nerviosa, cualquiera podría ver que estaba mintiendo- ¿De dónde la sacaste? Ayer fuimos al cine y recién la estaban pasando en cartelera-Opto por cambiar la conversación, además quería saber más de esa chica. Cualquier persona que supiera de vocaloid no debía ser tan mala.

-Veras, la loca que esta a tu lado también es una nerd de las computadoras. Mejor no te metas con ella si no quieres que publique una foto tuya haciendo el ridículo. Podría llegar a publicarla hasta en un periódico de Australia.

-No digas eso que idea puede tener de mi ahora la pequeña Tomo-chan –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Sólo se algunas cosas, el incidente del año pasado no fue una equivocación.

-¿Es una equivocación tratar de hackear el sistema de la escuela para publicar la vida oculta de la profesora de japones?

-¡Ella me insulto! Dijo que no lograría nada en la vida, sólo quería que vieran los demás que ella no es una santa, hay que ver esas fotos de la universidad. Además solo cause un apagón.

Tomoko sentía que tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿Qué rival tenía?

En la siguiente semana tomo como tarea espiarla.

Si las personas tuvieran un tema musical, el de la castaña seria Alive. Le quedaría como anillo al dedo ese ending de Black Butler.

Saya Di Marco. Vivía con una tía porque sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de automovilístico. Era de ascendencia italiana heredando ese cabello castaño con esos ojos dorados. Altura 1.68. Peso 55. Imperativa y algunas veces hablaba de más. Sacabas buenas notas resaltando en su clase. Recibía una confesión semanal. Miembro del equipo de natación femenino de la escuela. Manager del equipo masculino de futbol. Trabajaba de medio tiempo en una boutique los fines de semana en la mañana. Y todos los fines de semana hacia algo, ya sea asistir a los entrenamientos sorpresas del equipo de futbol, correr bicicleta, salir al karaoke o pasar el rato con sus amigas. Sin mencionar su pasatiempo por las computadoras.

Para rematar tenía un cuerpo de modelo gracias a la natación y a las mil cosas que hacía.

Todos esos días se había ido con su Tomoki a casa y siempre la maldita de Saya les preguntaba:

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- con su vocecita de mosquita muerta.

Siempre su hermano aceptaba con voz malhumorada y media sonrisa.

En las prácticas del equipo de futbol pudo comprobar su cocina. Pensando que sería su talón de Aquiles, tal vez podría ser mejor que ella en eso. Error. La misma Tomoko termino felicitando con entusiasmo su refrigerio, causando un sonrojo en la castaña.

Quería ponerse a llorar ese miércoles por la tarde al verla realizar esa clavada perfecta. Es perfecta, como coño pudo competir con alguien así, ella mata millones de veces a ese club de fans, sin mencionar a gafas. Cómo será conmigo.

-Yo también la odio.- Tomoko se voltio.

-Tú.

-Baja tus garras, creo que tenemos una mayor amenaza. Dijo Komiyama Kotomi señalando a la chica con el traje de baño ajustado. –Ni siquiera acompañando tu hermano a casa y a los entrenamientos se va, ¿cierto?

-¿Duele verdad? Yo ya me rendí. No te preocupes, hay un chico nuevo que se sienta detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con un tono mortal.

-Nada. Sólo quiero darte un concejo. -Tomoko levanto ligeramente la cabeza- Ríndete. No trae ningún bien luchar con lo imposible.

Recordaba esa conversación mientras doblaba la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? te noto triste-con los ojos preocupados señalaba la señora Kuroki.

-Nada mamá, sólo no me siento muy bien.

-¿Quieres que te de un remedio?

-No, así está bien. Solo me iré a descansar.

-Segura que no me quieres decir algo- insistió su madre.

-Mamá, alguna vez… ¿Mi papá se fijo en otra mujer que no fueras tu?-esa pregunta la saco de foco.

-¿Ah? Pues claro, digo cuando íbamos a la escuela y no éramos nada.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Pues la chica era jugaba voleibol, tu padre en ese entonces practicaba baloncesto y siempre se encontraban al utilizar la cancha, pero en diferentes secciones claro. Para todos en la clase era obvio que tu papá se moría por esa chica, ¿Jessica? Si era Jessica, era extranjera ahora que me acuerdo. Me parecía estúpido que, por no salir a la cancha a hacer un deporte, perdiera así en el amor. Así que decidí meterme en voleibol, quien diría que me volvería mejor que ella.-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Y así comenzaron.

-Si, al final de hecho me gusto el voleibol. Pero lo importante es que así me conoció.

¡Eso es! Tal vez no sería la manager del equipo de futbol, estaba ocupado el puesto. Pero podría practicar natación, podría llegar a ser capitana ¡No! ¡Nadadora olímpica!

Se sorprendió Saya al verla en las prácticas de natación ese viernes.

-¿Tomoko estas bien? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti al no verte en los entrenamientos de tu hermano ayer! Es que verte todos los días y así de repente faltar. –la verdad a todos en el equipo de futbol se les hizo costumbre verla.

Esa perra, fingir preocupación para ganar puntos con su hermano.

-¡E-estoy bien! Solo no me sentía muy bien ayer eso es todo. -No era en parte mentira, no estaba bien sentimentalmente hablando.

-¡Qué bueno! -respondió con una radiante sonrisa. -A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy un poco atareada, ya sabes ser la subcapitana cansa cuando se enferma el capitán–Mierda ¿Subcapitana? otro punto para Saya- ¡No me digas que vas a nadar! ¡¿Te unirás?! –pregunto la alta agarrando las manos de Tomoko.

-Si- respondió con duda.

-¡Vamos! ¡Aquí hay unos trajes de baño que te puedo prestar! –la arrastro a los vestidores.

-Oye mamá ¿y Tomoko? -se extraño el menor de los Kuroki al no verla después de estar estudiando en su cuarto. Últimamente no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, todo era prácticas y estudiar para sus exámenes. Por lo menos me acompaña a las prácticas, pensó con una sonrisa ligera.

-Dijo que iba a salir con una amiga.

¿Con una amiga? ¿Sería Yuu?

¿Hmp?- murmuro el joven al observar un bolso de su hermana en la esquina del sofá, de el sobresalía su traje de baño. ¿Fue con Saya a sus prácticas? No tenía de que extrañarse que saliera con Saya, total esas dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas últimamente, lo que si le pareció raro fue que lo de la natación.

-Mamá ya vengo que Tomoko olvido algo. –Le informo mientras levantaba el bolso para que ella lo observara, al obtener la mirada aprobatoria de la mujer salió de la casa.

-Sola otra vez, mejor me voy a hacer las compras.- se decidió ama de casa.

Bien Tomoko. Para hacer el crol tienes que desplazar tus brazos como las manecillas del reloj y ¡Patalear con fuerza! Pero no así como un pato -dijo la subcapitana Di Marco mientras hacia todos esos movimientos afuera del agua a mil por hora, logrando ganarse un par de risas de sus subordinados que estaban descansando alrededor de las baldosas de la piscina.

-Yo no me reiría mucho, el descanso acaba en 5 minutos. Luego… Son míos-dijo con una inusual expresión malvada.

Todos los demás miembros voltearon las miradas de las chicas.

-Da miedo-hablo para sí Tomoko.

-¿Entendiste Tomoko?

-Si no te preocupes, ya te dije que se nadar i vi Free!

-Tú y yo sabemos que lo que menos se ve en esa serie fue de natación. –dijo con una risita- Y claro, ¡siempre es bueno un repaso Tomo-chan! –Tomoko creía ver llamas de determinación en sus ojos- Además… eres muy pequeña y kawaii y si algo te pasa, tu hermano se enojaría mucho conmigo-dijo haciendo sus característicos gestos exagerados.

Tomoko se dirigió al borde a lanzarse.

-Tomo-chan…-

-Que no me va a pasar nada, ya me asegure de comer bastante antes de venir aquí para tener fuerza.-dijo momentos antes de lanzarse.

¡¿Comer?!

Pasaron 30 segundos para que en la mitad de la piscina empezaran a salir burbujas.

Saya ya se iba a lanzar cuando vio un borrón blanco saltar. Alguien se le había adelantado. Con todo y ropa.

Ayudo a sacar a la otaku de la espalda de los brazos de Tomoki cuando se acercaban a la orilla.

Parecía desmayada.

-¿Abra tragado mucha agua?

-¿Está bien?

-¿Qué le paso?

-¡Cállense!- grito la sub capitana alejando a la pequeña congregación de nadadores.

-Tomoki ¿sabes primeros auxilios? nos lo enseñaron el semestre pasado.- Hablo una seria Saya que con la voz gélida.- mientras yo le aprieto el esternón, le tienes que dar aire cada quinta vez que lo haga. –dijo poniendo sus manos encima del pecho de Tomoko.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,131,14,15…

Tomoki le daba respiración boca a boca mientras le apretaba la nariz.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15…

Tomoki le daba respiración boca a boca mientras le apretaba la nariz.

1,2,3,4,5… Tomoko expulso una gran cantidad de agua.

Cuando termino de toser como loca, cayó en cuenta que era el centro de atención. Vio los ojos preocupados y asustados de los demás que asistían a la práctica, a los aliviados y algo llorosos dorados de Saya y… ¿Qué hace su hermano aquí? ¿Por qué esta empapado?

Escucho un suspiro cansado de él.

-Gracias Saya yo ya me encargo.-

-¡P-pero si quieres los acompaño!-

-Estamos bien y tienes trabajo-dijo señalando con la cabeza a los demás.

-Está bien.- respondió ya resignada.

-Móntate- La morena todavía estaba procesando la situación cuando el chico mojado se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda. -Que te montes y no me vengas con la excusa de que estoy mojado porque tú también lo estas.

No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de oponerse.

-Tonta. – La primera palabra dirigida a ella después del fallido intento de ser nadadora olímpica de natación.

-Lo siento.

-Podrías haberte ahogado.

-Lo siento

-Haz pensando como reaccionaria mamá, papá… yo, si hubieras muerto.

-Lo siento.

-¡Ya deja de decir lo siento!- grito furioso. Aminoro su respiración.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? A ti nunca te ha gustado nadar para empezar.

-Yo, es que tenía celos de Saya-se dio cuenta de su error, añadiendo rápidamente- quiero decir es que hace tantas cosas, es popular, bonita y yo…

-Tomoko por favor, está bien. Todos somos buenos en algo, tú eres buena cocinando y ayudas en la casa, quizás no tanto como Saya pero ya dando todo tu esfuerzo ya es una habilidad. No entiendo por qué quieres ser popular, la verdad ni porque piensas que también lo soy. Es solo ser tu mismo y ser un poco sociable, solo es ser como eres realmente, ya lo lograste con Yuu y Saya, ¿no? Ellas te quieres mucho, yo también. Además a mi me pareces hermosa. –Detuvo su caminata un segundo- Si algún día lo olvidas recuerda que te quiero.

Hace menos de treinta minutos se estaba ahogando. Se sentía el ser más patético y menos querido del planeta. Sin embargo, ahora estaba sonriendo, ocultando su cara en la espalda del joven mientras inhalaba su aroma, sintiendo el calor confortable que emitía. No pudo evitar llorar. Pero no de tristeza sino de alegría. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía segura y querida. Tal vez no sea Dante, pero sí que mataba sus demonios internos. Aumento su agarre a su cuello.

-¡Llegamos!-grito con alivio Tomoki llegando por fin a su hogar, la verdad estaba cansado después de cargar a Tomoko desde la escuela y tenía frío con la ropa coteando agua.-No está mamá. –dijo al ver que nadie respondía.

-Ella me dijo que saldría más tarde por las compras.-comento Tomoko, bajando de la espalda del más alto. Se le veía un poco deprimida.

-No te preocupes, no les diré nada.- dijo el chico adivinando la causa de tristeza de Tomoko.

-Gracias. Mejor ve a subir a bañarte que te puedes enfermar. Yo prepararé un té y luego me baño yo. Vamos que tienes que arrasar con esos exámenes.-termino golpeando ligeramente el pecho de su hermano con una sonrisa. Ya mucho había hecho por ella hoy, tenía que recompensarle.

Al verlo subir las escaleras escucho el timbre. Mamá debe haber dejado las llaves pensó.

-Tomoko-chan, ¿estás bien? Vine a penas despache a los demás- dijo una preocupada Saya con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración acelerada. Estuvo corriendo.

¡¿Después de casi ahogarse, todavía viene otra vez esa perra a arruinarle la vida?! Tomoko exploto.

-¡BASTA! ¡Escúchame bien!-dijo recuperando todas las fuerzas de golpe- ¡Esta bien eres mejor que yo! ¡Cocinas como un ángel! ¡Eres popular! ¡Trabajas! ¡Eres una manager genial! ¡Nadas como una sirena! ¡Tienes el cuerpo como Moka Akashiya! ¡Pero él… me quiere! ¡No sé cómo pero lo hace! Y no voy a dejar que te interpongas entre los dos. –finalizo roja de ira de de vergüenza.

Saya estallo de la risa.

-Qué demonios te…

No pudo terminar la frase al sentir unos labios encima de los suyos.

-Tomoko, no me gusta tu hermano. Me gustas tú. –Declaro con una sonrisa ligera y con las mejillas rosadas Saya- Por eso empezaba a pasar más tiempo con él.

La boca de Tomoko bien podría caberle un puño entero en su boca.

-Tranquila, ya me aclaraste que no te gusto. Mucha suerte con Tomoki-dijo con la mirada baja, entregándole sus cosas al cuerpo sin vida que era Tomoko- Adiós- se despidió de espaldas saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-¿Paso algo? Escuche el timbre-le pregunto preocupado viéndola cerrar la puerta de la casa. Parecía como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-Nada. Era un equivocado.

**Qué problema más grande ha causado a la humanidad los celos infundados. Y confusiones. Sobretodo confusiones.**

* * *

Tomoko… rompiendo corazones en mi fic XD si se ponen a leer es un poco obvio la atracción de Saya si toman en cuenta su dirección sexual. En parte me da lástima pero ¡A ELLOS NO LOS SEPARARÁ NADIE! Al menos no en mi fic.

Devil May Cry: es un videojuego y tiene su adaptación en anime. Sinceramente me gusto más el juego.

Alucard: es el prota de Hellsing, un manga/anime de vampiros. A quienes les guste el gore y la violencia injustificada se la recomiendo.

Bob Darin: cantante, algunos lo comparan con Frank Sinatra.

Sex Pistols: una banda de rock… y el Sex Pistols de Tomoko un manga yaoi fuertecito.

Moka Akashiya: es la protagonista de Rosario + Vampiro y tiene un cuerpo que me hace deprimirme al verme… bueno el manga es un harem u_U

Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, las críticas constructivas, destructivas… Vamos que me encantan que me envíen reviews! Menos el que me dijo que es una porquería de fic, a ti no. Nah, mentira nadie me ha mandado eso xD


End file.
